Her Eyes Got Me
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: A tired and depressed Spencer Hastings needs the comfort and company of the new English teacher, Emily Prentiss., after the tortured life of being a Hastings.
1. Chapter 1

Spencer ran a tired hand through her hair, her heavy eyes drooping slightly as she felt her body slag.

Three hours and two minutes. That was how much sleep Spencer Hastings had gotten the night before with the stress of papers and essays for colleges weighing on her shoulders.

Her head snapped up at the sound of the second bell, her brown eyes watching as the rest of the students rushed into the classroom.

"Spence? Spencer?"

Spencer turned to look at her friend, her eyes barely focusing. "What?"

Hannah rolled her eyes. "You were completely zoned out."

The brunette felt herself nod as she cleared her throat. "Yeah, yeah I know. Sorry."

Aria turned her head to look over her shoulder, her eyes roaming over her friend's tired face. "What's up, Spence?"

"Just tired, really. I barely got any sleep last night."

Emily nodded her head, her pen tapping furiously against her already open notebook. "I know, I practically got two hours. School is getting so stressful."

Spencer groaned at the sound of heels entering the room and immediately threw her face down into her hands. "I so can't deal with a new teacher right now."

Aria sighed, looking back to the front of the room. "Me neither."

"Hello class, my name is Ms. Prentiss and I will be your new English teacher for this year."

Spencer peeked through her fingers towards the chalkboard, her jaw dropping slightly at the sight of the strange woman.

The new teacher was a beautifully tall brunette woman, no older than thirty, snow white skin and jet black hair. Her pink lips seemed to curve at the corners almost naturally as her eyes scanned the rows of students, her chocolate eyes roaming every one of the new faces in her classroom.

Spencer quickly straightened up and opened her notebook, her eyes downcasting when she saw the new teacher look her way.

Emily Prentiss cleared her throat after setting the chalk back down, looking to the back of the classroom to a small group of popular looking girls. "I was told by the principal that you were all already handed the book 'Crime and Punishment'. Please turn to page one and begin reading."

The brunette teen in the back of the classroom bit her lip, quickly fishing her book out of her bag and placing it on her desk. She chanced a look up at the front of the class and noticed that the new teacher was walking down the rows and taking names.

Shit.

Spencer gulped and looked down to her book, her eyes scanning the page and pretending to read the words written there.

"Excuse me?"

She felt herself give a small sigh before looking up, her fist under her chin. "Yes?"

Emily smiled gently down to the teenager. "Name please."

"I'm Spencer."

The brunette woman frowned as her eyes scanned the attendance page in her hand. "Hastings?"

Spencer slowly nodded her head, avoiding the gaze of her new teacher. "Yes, that's me."

Emily laughed lightly. "Are you related to Melissa?"

The Rosewood student frowned. "Yeah."

Emily bit her lip, laying a hand to the teen's arm and nodding. "Good luck."

Spencer felt herself freeze, the warmth of the brunette woman's hand sadly leaving her as Ms. Prentiss walked back to the front of the room. A smile graced her face when she sat back at her desk, both brunettes' eyes connecting from across the room. "Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

Emily sighed as she looked up from the hundredth test she had graded that period, her hand cupping the back of her neck as she rolled it. Teaching was a hard job. The students barely spoke two words to her when questions were asked, and most just kept their heads down on their desks.

But not the Hastings girl in the back.

Spencer was aware of every word that left her mouth, connecting their eyes when they looked across the room and paying as much attention as she could.

She had been the best student she had had all year.

Emily's brown eyes lifted from the back wall at the sound of the end of school bell, and she quickly stood from her seat. "Thank God." She quickly began packing up, sighing gently at the sound of a knock on her open doorway. "The day is done. Whatever it is, ask me tomorrow please."

"Um, Ms. Prentiss?"

Emily's head shot up at the familiar voice, a small smile growing on her face at the sight of a meek Spencer Hastings. "Spencer hi, come in."

Spencer slowly stepped into the room, her hands holding tight onto the straps of her bag. "If you're busy, I can come back later."

The teacher quickly shook her head, waving the teenager into the room. "No it's alright, don't worry. The first day's just a little stressful."

Spencer sucked her lips between her teeth and nodded, looking to the older woman. "I'm sorry."

Emily let out a small laugh, laying a hand on Spencer's arm before going to close the door. "No don't be, it's just me being me." She made her way back to her desk and leaned gently against the wood, her arms crossing over her breasts. "So what's up?"

The Hastings teen did her best to not let her smile shake as she looked into the older brunette's eyes. "Well I was wondering, because everything right now with colleges is really stressful for me, that if you had time maybe I could stay after school for a couple of days for study sessions?"

Emily slowly nodded her head. "Well what do you need help on?"

"Just the basic stuff."

The brunette woman felt a smile grow at the look in the teen's eyes. "Which would be?"

Spencer's eyes widened. "W-Well you know, like test taking skills and you know, reading comp and stuff like that."

Emily's dark eyes searched the younger girl's, her chest tightening slightly when she saw her eyes drift slightly to her drying lips. "Of course, that would be perfectly fine."

Spencer immediately let out a smile. "Great, thanks. Do you mind if we start tomorrow?"

The teacher shook her head, sitting herself down in her desk chair and setting her briefcase down on the ground. "Why don't we start right now?"

The brunette's eyes widened, her fingers tightening around the straps of her backpack. "Really?"

"Yeah. Is that alright?"

Spencer gulped, nodding absently before sitting herself down in the desk just before her teacher. "Yeah, ok. I'm free now."

Emily smiled. "Great." She took out her copy of 'Crime and Punishment' and quickly flipped open to the twenty-seventh page. "Why don't you open your book and we'll start?"

The teen's brown hair fell before her eyes as she fished her book back out of her bag, fumbling to get to the right page.

Emily's eyes roamed the concentrated face of the youngest Hastings before reaching out, putting a stray strand of chestnut hair behind her ear. "Can't see with hair in your eyes, can you?"

Spencer froze, slowly looking up at the feel of the attractive woman's warm hand just near her cheek. She gave a jerky nod, looking back into the eyes of her new teacher and smiling. "Right."

The older brunette smiled before taking her hand away, picking up her highlighter and popping off the cap. "So let's get started."


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer quickly grabbed her coffee from the counter and shoved her money at the man, shaking her head when he looked at her. "Just keep the change ok?"

The barista frowned. "Spencer what's wrong?"

The brunette teen shook her head, sighing before reluctantly resting her elbows on the counter. "I have midterms to study for." Her eyes hardened on the older boy when he sent her a look. "Yes Alex, I study."

"Really? I thought all of that knowledge was crammed into your brain through your butt at birth."

Spencer gave the barista a glare. "Thanks."

Alex let out a laugh, handing the teenager back her change. "Come on Spence, don't be mean."

"I'm not mean," she laughed. "I'm just brutally sarcastic when necessary."

"That sounds refreshing."

The Hastings teen's eyes rolled at the familiar voice behind her, and she sadly dropped her head. "Hey mom."

Veronica Hastings nodded before telling the barista her order, setting a hand to her daughter's back and leading her over to the closest free table. "I was going to drive you to school this morning Spencer but you left rather early."

Spencer sent her mom a look as she dropped heavily down into her chair. "Mom I'm late. I have to be at school in fifteen minutes and it's a twenty minute walk from here."

"Then why stop here? We have coffee at home."

The brunette shook her head. "I needed to think; get my mind off things."

Veronica sighed, barely looking up to the barista when she was brought her coffee. "You should be getting your mind _on _things, Spencer. You have your midterms in two weeks and your mind has been elsewhere. That's not how you get into UPen, Spencer Jill."

Spencer's eyes widened. "You think I'm not trying? I'm trying the best I can mom, but it's stressful."

The brunette's mother closed her eyes, huffing as she stood. "Stressful is not in the Hastings vocabulary."

Spencer held in her groan until her mother walked away, dropping her head down onto the table.

"I think a pillow would be a little more comfortable."

The teen's head shot up, her eyes immediately connecting with her English teacher's. Her jaw dropped, taking in the brunette woman's formfitting purple dress and heels, her jet black hair curled at the ends and a coffee in her hand. "Hi."

Emily smiled, looking down to the younger brunette before gesturing to the empty seat. "May I?"

Spencer felt herself hesitate before she nodded, quickly moving her bag from the table to make room for the woman's coffee. She smiled her best smile as the teacher sat before her, watching as her chocolate eyes shined right at her. "Hi Ms. Prentiss."

Emily nodded to the younger girl, setting her coffee down on the table. "Hello Spencer. I thought you'd be at school by now."

"Yeah, well I had to get my morning coffee and just take a walk before school." Spencer smiled. "Why aren't you there yet?"

The English teacher gave a small shrug. "I'm still gaining my surroundings of Rosewood. I only moved here about three weeks ago, and I haven't had much time to explore yet."

Spencer felt herself laugh. "There's not much to explore."

Emily let out a smile, lifting her bag back off of the floor and standing. "There's enough. We should be getting to school; only a couple minutes until the first bell." She gestured towards the entrance door. "Would you like to walk with me?"

The brunette looked up to the older woman with her mouth agape, shock running throughout her at the huskiness of her teacher's voice. "Yeah," she nodded. She quickly grabbed her coffee and shouldered her bag, standing up and facing the attractive woman. "Ok, let's go."

Emily grinned, letting her student walk before her and out of the coffee house. "Great."

The pair walked slowly down the streets of Rosewood, making their way towards the high school at a pace that allowed them to talk as they went, smiling to one another when a little joke was told. Spencer felt a shiver run down her spine when her teacher laid a hand to the small of her back as they walked into the school, three minutes after the second bell had rung.

"So what do you have first period?"

Spencer's brow rose. "Peterson's history class, why?"

Emily smiled to the younger brunette as they walked down the halls. "Just tell him you were in a meeting with me and you won't get a strike for being late."

The Hastings teen smiled at the unexpected gesture from the older woman. "Really?"

"Of course."

Spencer stopped her stride, looking to the brunette with bright eyes. "Thank you Ms. Prentiss."

Emily nodded her head, watching as the teen's eyes flickered down to her lips as she smiled to her. "It's nothing. Are we still on for that study session after school today?"

Spencer quickly nodded her head. "Definitely."

The older woman smiled wide, touching the brunette teen's arm before making her way down the hall to her classroom.

The Hastings teen felt herself get lost in thought as she watched her teacher make her way down the hall, her eyes barely getting the chance to drift down to her swaying backside before she felt a hard slap to her arm. "Ow!" Her head spun to look at her friend. "What the hell was that?"

Hannah let out a laugh. "Do you have a crush on the new teacher?"

"What?" Spencer's eyes widened. "No!"

The blond pursed her lips, nodding slowly before dragging her smart friend into their classroom. "Sure, that's believable."


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer thanked the lunch lady behind the counter before picking up her tray, spinning on her heel and following Emily to their usual lunch table. "Is Caleb sitting with us today?"

The swimmer nodded her head, shouldering her backpack as they walked through the lunchroom. "Yeah I think so. Why?"

"I don't know, just wondering." The pair sat side by side at their table, Spencer looking up to Aria across from her and smiling. "Hey Ar."

The tiny brunette couldn't hide the smirk that played on her lips when her friend sat down before her. "Hey Spence."

Spencer's eyes narrowed on the younger girl, watching as she and Hannah shared a look. "What?" Her eyes followed Hannah's, watching as she glanced down to the table and let out a laugh. "What is it?"

Aria smiled to her smart friend, eating a piece of mac and cheese off of her fork. "Little birdie told me that you have a crush on our new English teacher."

Spencer's jaw fell open, her eyes immediately shooting to Hannah. "You did not."

"Kind of did."

Emily's head spun to look at her friend. "You do?"

The brunette groaned. "Come on Hannah! What did I do to you?"

Hannah smiled to her friend, taking a sip of her boyfriend's water before replying. "You know I love you Spence, but juicy info is juicy info. Blame Aria. She's the one who pulled it out of me."

Aria's eyes widened. "I did not!"

Caleb shook his head, holding out his hand that wasn't holding Hannah's to pause the conversation. "Wait, that tall brunette?"

Aria nodded her head, smiling over to the boy at their table. "Ms. Prentiss."

Hannah laughed. "Ms Emily Prentiss."

The swimmer at the table shook her head. "I think it's Emilia."

"Ok enough!" Spencer growled. "Can we just stop please? I don't have a crush on her."

"But you do."

Spencer's eyes hardened on her blond friend. "I do not."

"Yeah, but you do." Hannah's eyes brightened as she looked across the lunchroom. "Look! She's right over there!"

Spencer immediately hid her face in her hands when all of her friends turned to look to see their new teacher. "Guys just stop. She's a human being, not a museum exhibit."

Aria smiled to her friend. "She's sitting alone."

Caleb's head nodded absently, his eyes raking over the older woman. "She's really pretty...Ow!" He frowned, rubbing the part of his arm that his girlfriend hit. "Ok nevermind."

Hannah shook her head, quickly standing from her seat and picking up her tray. "I'm going to sit with her."

Spencer's eyes widened. "What?"

The blond nodded, keeping herself quiet before making her way across the room.

Aria and Emily quickly stood, following in their friend's footsteps.

Spencer looked helplessly to her last friend at the table, giving him a pout as he took a sip out of his water. "Will you stay here with me?"

The computer tech hissed before standing. "Can't Spence, sorry."

The Hastings teen groaned, reluctantly standing and stomping her way across the room. "Ok, I'm here."

Hannah gently knocked on the table, smiling when she gained the attention of the teacher sitting there. "Hi Ms. Prentiss, how are you?"

Emily Prentiss slowly nodded her head, setting down her book on the table as she took in the group of teens surrounding her table. "Hello Hannah. I'm fine, thank you." She quickly swallowed the piece of sandwich she had been chewing. "Is there a reason you're all here?"

The swimmer of the group smiled. "We saw you sitting alone so we thought we'd come to join you."

The English teacher felt her heart swell. "Well that was sweet, but I'm alright on my own."

Caleb shortly shook his head. "Yeah, it's not optional."

Emily pursed her lips, pausing for a second before she nodded her head. "Alright, everyone sit." She smiled when she saw her favorite student appear from behind the crowd and seemed to reluctantly sit beside her. "Hi Spencer."

The Hastings teen smiled gently to the older woman. "Hi Ms. Prentiss."

Hannah cleared her throat, once again gaining the attention of the older woman. "So where are you from?"

Emily sat back in her chair. "I moved here from Virginia, but I'm originally from California."

Aria smiled. "Really? I love California."

The English teacher laughed lightly, gently shaking her head. "It was a little too much for me, but it is nice I suppose."

"Favorite color?"

Emily's eyes shot over to the swimmer. "Green."

Hannah frowned. "Really? I thought it would be blue."

Aria quickly jumped in. "You know, Spencer's favorite color is navy."

The English teacher smiled, her eyes once again connecting with her favorite student's. "Really?"

Spencer held in her sigh, nodding to the older woman as she set her chin in her hand. "Yeah, it is."

"Well that's interesting."

Caleb took another sip of his water. "So are you married?"

Spencer let out the smallest of groans, her eyes closing. _So they're jumping right into it, aren't they?_

Emily Prentiss took a step back, her eyes moving suspiciously to the younger boy. "No, I'm not. Why?"

The computer tech shrugged. "Just a question."

Aria looked to her teacher. "Boyfriend?"

"Nope."

Hannah let out a grin. "Girlfriend?"

Spencer's wide eyes shot over to her blond friend. "Hannah!"

Emily gently shook her head, lying a comforting hand on her pupil's arm to calm her down. "No, it's alright Spencer." She looked over to the blond teen and put on a polite smile. "No I don't have a girlfriend. I'm newly single actually."

Spencer looked to the older woman, doing her best to ignore the warmth of her teacher's hand lying on her arm. "Really?"

The English teacher gave a small laugh, squeezing Spencer's arm when she finally asked a question. "Really. For about five months now."

Hannah's brow rose. "That's new? Really?"

The swimmer elbowed her blond friend, effectively silencing her.

The group barely ate their lunches as the awkward conversation continued, talking right up to the bell that signaled the end of the period.

Spencer tried to quickly get her things together as all of her friends left her with the older woman. "Ok, all done."

Emily waited for the brunette teen to throw away her lunch and pick up her bag. "Why don't I walk you to your next class?"

The Hastings teen looked up, her eyes staring dazed into the older woman's before she felt herself nod. "Yeah, ok."

Emily smiled, holding her hand to the small of the teenager's back as they walked out into the halls. "So your friends seem nice."

Spencer groaned, immediately shaking her head. "I am so sorry for that. I didn't plan it, I swear."

The older woman gently shook her head. "No, I didn't believe you did."

Spencer let out a breath, shivers running down her spine at the feel of her fingers barely moving against her back. "My friends are just..."

"Odd?"

"Yes!" the brunette teen laughed. "Exactly." She bit her lip as they came to her classroom door, turning to fully look at the older woman. "Thanks for walking me."

Emily shook her head. "Believe me, it was a pleasure." Her head tilted slightly, her chocolate eyes connecting with her student's chestnut ones as she smiled. "I'll see you after school, alright?"

"Of course."

Spencer felt herself staring at the clock in her last class, her pen tapping furiously against her already finished test as the time seemed to move slower than it ever had before. Her teeth almost drew blood as they bit down into her bottom lip, ignoring the amused look from Aria as she waited for the end of the period. "Quit staring at me."

Aria shrugged. "I'm not staring."

"Liar."

The tiny brunette rolled her eyes. "At least I'm not the one practically having a stroke because the period won't end."

Spencer shook her head, her brown eyes still on the clock. "You know I hate this period."

"Or maybe you just want to get to your study session."

Before the smart brunette got the chance to answer the bell rang, and Spencer was the first in her class to pop out of her seat. "Bye Ar!"

Aria let out a laugh, standing from her seat and picking up her test. "Guess Team Sparia coffee run can wait until tonight."

Spencer quickly made her way down the hallway with her books crushed to her chest, her hair flying behind her as she ran past the rest of the students. She stopped short outside her English classroom to fix her hair, making sure there were no fly aways before she stepped into the doorway, a smile on her face. "Hi."

Emily looked up from her desk, smiling at the brunette girl that stood before her. "Hi Spencer." She stood from her seat, picking up a couple folders and putting them in her briefcase as steadily as she could. "I was thinking we could maybe go outside for our study session. That sound good?"

The Hastings teen softly nodded her head, biting her lip as she watched her teacher bend over her desk to grab her book. "Yeah that sounds good."

...

Hannah groaned as Caleb dragged her down the school's front stairs, her eyes rolling once they reached the bottom. "Come on Caleb, I want to go home. What is it?"

The computer tech smiled, turning his girlfriend in the direction of the courtyard picnic tables. "I thought you might want to see this."

The blond huffed before looking out towards the trees, smiling at the sight of her smart friend sitting very close, a little too close, to their new English teacher, both brunettes smiling to each other. She watched as the older woman moved a stray strand of hair behind Spencer's ear, her hand lingering a little too long on her friend's cheek. "I have to call Aria."


	5. Chapter 5

Emily laughed along with her favorite student, her chin set atop her fist, her elbow sitting on the warm wooden picnic table they were seated at. "Aright so enough with the studying for a moment. I'd like to ask you some questions."

Spencer gently nodded her head, quickly closing her book. "Ok, shoot."

"How long have you known your three girlfriends?"

Spencer let out a small laugh. "Well I've known them for forever, but we became friends around eighth grade or so I think."

Emily smiled to the younger girl. "You seem really close."

"Yeah we are."

"So what took you so long to become friends?"

The Hastings teen felt herself grow quiet, her eyes slowly casting themselves down to the table as her teeth nibbled into her bottom lip. "Our friends Allison brought us together."

Emily frowned. "But it's only the four of you now."

Spencer looked back up into her teacher's eyes. "Ali died."

The older brunette's eyes widened, her jaw dropping open. "Oh Spencer I'm so sorry."

Spencer let out a small laugh. "You mean you've heard nothing about her death since you've been here? Really?"

Emily gave a small shrug, her hand laying gently over her student's. "I heard something about a murder, but I had no idea it was your friend. Are you ok?"

Spencer let her eyes drift down to the ivory hand covering hers, reveling in the feeling of the older woman's thumb gliding across the skin of her hand. "It happened two and a half years ago, so I've had the time to get over it."

The English teacher quickly shook her head, giving a soft squeeze to her pupil's hand before folding her hands before her on the table. "Well enough of that, right? Didn't mean to put a downer on the afternoon."

The younger brunette put on a smile. "No that's ok, you were curious. I get it."

Emily gave a small nod. "Well how about a less depressing conversation?"

The Hastings teen gave an enthusiastic nod. "Most definitely."

"What do you do for fun?"

Spencer could have laughed; her mind was blank. "...Nothing I guess."

Emily felt herself chuckle at the bewildered look on the young brunette's face as she tried to think of something. "Oh come on."

"No I'm being so serious." Spencer shrugged. "I usually just hang out with the girls."

"And do...?"

The teenager shrugged. "Talk, watch movies, have coffee."

Emily bit her lip, catching the younger brunette's eyes with hers. "And when you're by yourself? What do you do?"

There it was again. The huskiness entering the older woman's voice, shaking Spencer's insides to no end. "I like to read."

Emily smiled. "What do you like to read?"

"Edgar Allen Poe, Shakespeare, Nicholas Sparks. Stuff like that."

The older brunette let out a wistful sigh. "Oh I just love Nicholas Sparks. All of his stories are so romantic."

Spencer smiled to her teacher. "I know, I love him too." She took a quick glance at her watch and gave a sigh. "Oh, I have to go."

Emily hid her disappointment and gave a small nod. "Ok, well we can finish everything tomorrow."

The brunette teen felt her heart break at the sad look in her teacher's eyes. "I'm really sorry, I just have this thing with Aria."

"No, why are you sorry? If you have to go then you have to go."

The pair quietly packed their things, walking to the parking lot together, Spencer biting her lip as she watched the older woman pack her things into her car. Now or never. "You know I'm going to a party tomorrow night. Would you want to come?"

Emily slowly spun around, her perfectly arched eyebrows lifting at the question. "A party?"

Spencer awkwardly looked down to the floor. "Well us nerds call it a party." She looked back into the brunette's eyes. "It's a museum opening, and I thought you might like to go with me."

Emily bit her lip, pondering the risky idea in her mind. "Spencer, I don't think it would be a good idea. I'm your teacher."

And just like that her heart dropped, and Spencer sullenly nodded her head. "Ok, I get it." She put on a small smile as she began to walk away. "I'll see you tomorrow Ms. Prentiss."

The next day Spencer kept her head down in her book all during English class, her eyes red from no sleep and her hair knotted lightly from her fingers running through it. Right before the bell a piece of paper slid onto her desk, and her eyes slowly watched the black pumps walking away from her desk and back up to the front of the room. She bit her lip, putting down her book and picking up the note that she was slipped, opening the crinkled paper to see her teacher's messy script written inside.

_I would love to go with you tonight._


	6. Chapter 6

Emily took in a deep breath as she stopped in front of a classically built two story cabin on Rose Drive, slowly putting her car into park. This was wrong. Very wrong. So many things could happen tonight that could ruin her career and ruin her new favorite student.

Spencer was such a bright young girl and was headed for great things, and Emily knew she couldn't ruin that.

She closed her eyes and let out a breath, shaking those negative thoughts out of her head before pulling the keys out of the ignition. She walked up the front pathway and knocked gently on the front door, straightening the tiny creases in her dress as she waited for someone to answer the door. Her eyes widened slightly at the appearance of the older Hastings sister in the doorway, and she awkwardly cleared her throat. "Melissa."

Melissa Hastings felt a grin spread over her face at the familiar face at her front door. "Emilia Prentiss. Well well, how are you?"

Emily put on a smile, her teeth gritting slightly at the back of her jaw. "I'm great, how are you Melissa?"

"Well I'm just fine. I'm engaged actually."

The brunette teacher's heart dropped into her stomach, her throat gone dry. "Engaged?"

Melissa let out a laugh. "Yes. To a man."

Emily bit back her own laugh at the statement and gently nodded her head, smiling politely to the younger girl. "Well congratulations. Maybe he'll finally be able to get you to keep that wandering tongue in your own mouth."

Before Melissa could have the chance to reply, Spencer came running to the door. "Ok ok I'm here!" She quickly bumped her sister out of the way, smiling up to the older woman standing in her doorway. "Hi Ms. Prentiss."

The brunette teacher felt a real smile spread over her face at the sight of her pupil, her eyes raking over the silk navy dress and blazer she had put on and the soft curls she had put in her hair. "Hi Spencer. Call me Emily, alright?" She gave a tiny wink. "We're not in school right now."

Spencer nodded her head, biting her lip slightly at the sight of the older woman's tight dress, her hair flowing over her shoulders just as it always did. "Ok. Emily."

The older Hastings sister quickly held up a hand. "Whoa, you two are going out? Spencer, she's your teacher."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "We're going to the new museum opening, Melissa; it's an educational experience. It's not like we're having a shag in the barn like you and Wren."

Emily bit her lip to keep from laughing, her eyes gently darting from sister to sister. "So are you ready to go?"

The Hastings teen nodded, quickly shutting the front door and blocking Melissa out. "So ready."

The pair sat in a comfortable silence in the car until they got to the museum, Emily leading her student up the steps and into the colossal building. "Where would you like to venture first?"

"I heard the new Thomas Eakins exhibit would be the best thing here."

Emily nodded, reaching down and holding onto her student's soft hand. "Alright then. Lead the way."

Spencer smiled wide up to the older woman before she nodded her head, squeezing her ivory hand tight and leading her through the museum. They spent almost two hours looking at different paintings and sculptures, their fingers somehow intertwining as they walked along. After leaving the museum, Spencer had dragged an excited Emily to her favorite record store just a couple blocks away, leading her to the section with all the new albums. "You're going to love this, I promise."

The older brunette let out a small laugh, clutching her student's hand as Spencer searched through the new rack. "What exactly are we looking for?"

Spencer grinned, picking out a freshly wrapped album and showing it to the older woman. "I love this."

Emily felt herself smile. "You like Stevie Nicks?"

The Hastings teen gave a small laugh as she nodded her head. "Yeah, kinda. I really like her voice; I don't listen to the words that much."

Emily took the record from the younger girl's hand. "Have you ever heard her song 'Enchanted'?"

Spencer bit her lip. "I don't know."

The English teacher quickly nodded her head, clearing her throat before her lips parted. "_Crying in the morning Trying to be strong, Waiting for the spring to turn into fall, Love don't mean what it says at all, And destiny says that I'm destined to fall. Enchanted you thought you saw something in my eyes, Enchanted it's a shame you wanted me, you didn't try._"

Spencer's eyes almost glazed over as she stared into the older woman's chocolate gaze, her hand holding the ivory woman's impossibly tight as she listened to her sing. "You have an amazing voice."

Emily felt her cheeks grow pink. "Thank you Spencer."

The brunette teen absently nodded her head, using the tips of her toes to reach the older woman's lips. "You're welcome."

Emily's eyelids fluttered slightly as their lips brushed, and her eyes flickering to look into the younger girl's, a small, warm bundle of knots forming in her stomach. "Spencer..."

Spencer slowly shook her head, taking her free hand to cup the back of her teacher's neck as she brought their lips together.


	7. Chapter 7

Emily felt herself tense under the hold of the younger brunette, her lips barely kissing back at the shame she felt twisting into her bones. She had wanted to share a kiss with the Hastings teen; something warm and intimate because she felt they were so close. But now she knew it was just wrong.

She had been feeling an attraction towards the younger girl, but she was a student. A smart, earthy and beautiful student, but a student nonetheless.

The older woman quickly took her hand from Spencer's, reluctantly taking her lips from the brunette's and taking a step back. Her eyes shot open, her heart breaking at the guilt she felt creeping up her spine. "Spencer..."

Spencer looked up to the older woman with wide eyes, her hand dropping to her side. "Oh my God."

Emily shook her head, watching as the younger girl's expression turn from shock to horror. "Spencer it's ok, ok?"

"What have I done?"

Emily successfully failed at trying to catch her student's eyes. "Spencer?"

The younger girl absently shook her head. "I have to go."

The English teacher tried to grab a hold of the younger brunette's hand, pulling her smaller body close to shake her out of her state of shock. "Hey, look at me."

Spencer looked down to their hands and quickly pulled herself away from the older woman. "Don't touch me."

Emily bit her lips, her eyes stinging at the scared look crossing over her student's face. "Spencer?"

The younger brunette flinched when the ivory woman tried to touch her once again, her red eyes shooting up to her teacher's. "Stop it!"

Emily sighed, running a tired hand down her face when the brunette ran away from her. She let out a sigh before making her way out the store, her eyes searching the streets for the scared teen. "Spencer?" Turning her head towards a nearby bench, her chocolate eyes blurring with tears at the sight of a sobbing Spencer hunched over, her head bent as she cried. She bit her lip before walking over to the young girl, quietly seating herself beside her crumpled body.

Spencer sniffled when she felt the brunette's presence beside her, quickly wiping the tears from her cheeks, her head still bent. "Please just leave."

The English teacher softly lay her hand on the brunette's bare thigh. "Spcner please look at me."

"Just leave me alone." Spencer picked up her head, giving a humorless laugh at the depressing look on the older woman's face. "I'm sorry, ok? I was stupid, I know that. You can have a laugh and leave now."

Emily stared gently into Spencer's chestnut eyes. "May I speak for a moment?"

The younger brunette shrugged, looking back out to the street. "Sure, why not?"

"Spencer," she scooted just a little closer to the young girl, her hand still warm against her leg, "I wanted to kiss you."

Spencer quickly shook her head, shoving her teacher's hand away from her. "Don't try and make me feel better." Her eyes slowly closed, shaking her head sadly when she heard Emily open her mouth once more. "I should really go."

Emily let out a shaky breath. "That's what you're not getting. I don't want you to go."

The Hastings teen's eyes looked into the older woman's. "You don't think kissing you was a bad idea?"

Emily bit her lip, holding her pupil's hand tight as she stared into those bright Hasting eyes. "Honey, I wanted to kiss you; I did. But yes, it was a bad idea." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm your teacher."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "My really hot teacher."

The older brunette felt herself laugh, leaning in to press a small, thankful kiss to Spencer's rosey cheek. "Thank you. But you do know this isn't appropriate."

Spencer took her time to think before she nodded her head, squeezing her teacher's hand. "Yeah, I know."

Emily nodded, laying her head against the younger girl's. "I do like you."

The student let out a tiny laugh. "I like you too."

Emily's chocolate eyes looked into Spencer's, leaning in and pressing a sad kiss to the corner of her mouth. "I think it's time we take you home."


	8. Chapter 8

Emily bit her lip as she did her best to focus on the essay in front of her, her dark doe eyes barely scanning the words the student had written as her mind wandered. Spencer Hastings was on her mind.

The beautiful teenager had smiled at her every day from her seat all the way in the back, her eyes boring into hers when she turned to ask the class a question. She had a hard time keeping a steady voice when she felt the brown eyes of the Hastings teen on her, knowing she was checking out more than just her face.

But the pair had barely said two words. Spencer hadn't come back after school for their study sessions and during class, she barely raised her hand. All the young brunette would do was stare.

Emily looked up at the sound of the bell, letting out a small breath before taking out the assignment she would give the next class. Her brown eyes looked over to the doorway at the sound of heels entering her room, her eyebrows scrunching when she saw a very out of breath student making her way over to her desk. "Aria?"

The tiny brunette shook her head, taking in a deep breath as she tried to calm her heart beat down.

"Is everything alright?"

Aria's eyes looked up to her teacher's, listening as all the other students began to enter the room. "You've been warned."

Emily frowned, running her fingers through her hair as she watched her student quickly find her desk. Her eyes looked back down to her assignment for her class. "Alright everyone, pens out please." Her brows wrinkled when she heard someone stop in front of her desk, and when she looked up her jaw dropped.

Spencer was dressed in a fitted black corset, a skin tight mini skirt reaching just below her butt and her hair straightened to perfection. A small chain hung around her slender neck, the pendant falling right between her breasts.

Emily felt her breath leave her. "Oh my God."

"Hello Ms. Prentiss."

The English teacher glared up to the brunette, hearing the whispers of everyone in the room. "What are you doing?"

Spencer's head tilted, widening her eyes gently to make her look innocent. "Whatever do you mean?" The brunette put on a smile, taking an apple from behind her back and placing it in the middle of the older woman's desk. "Here you go," she winked. "Thought you'd like it."

Emily felt her voice falter slightly as she thanked the teen. She averted her eyes from Spencer's swaying backside and quickly stood, taking all of the assignments in her hands before walking through the rows. "Ok everyone, I'm handing out a written questionnaire that is due by the end of the period." She cleared her throat when she saw Spencer look her way. "Remember that this is anonymous, so don't write your names at the top."

The Hastings teen smirked when Emily set her assignment down on her desk, and she teasingly ran her hand down the older woman's covered hip. "Thank you."

The older brunette paused, shivers running down her spine at the touch. Her eyes shot down to Spencer, spitting out a quick thank you before handing out the rest of the papers. She sat down at her desk and wisked her hair from her face, keeping her eyes down on the essay before her.

When the end of class bell rang, Emily was quick to stand, blocking the last student that tried to leave her room. "We need to talk."

Spencer bit her lip, watching as her teacher closed and locked the classroom door. "What is it, Ms. Prentiss?"

Emily glared at the younger girl. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I don't know what you mean."

The older brunette grit her teeth, standing only an inch apart from her student and gripping the lace corset between her fingers. "What are you wearing?"

Spencer let out a dark chuckle, smiling up to the brunette. "Do you like it? I bought it for you."

"Do you know what you're doing?" the teacher whispered. "I told you this couldn't happen. I thought you understood that, Spencer."

The student gently shook her head, pressing her fingers against Emily's stomach and leaning her against the wall. "I understand that you like me, and I like you."

Emily hazily shook her head. "There are rules."

Spencer smiled wickedly as she leaned into the beautiful woman, gripping her hips tight. "Fuck the rules."

Emily's gasp was swallowed by Spencer crushing their lips together, and it took only a split second for the teacher to respond, threading her fingers through Spencer's silky hair.


	9. Chapter 9

Spencer bit her lip as she left her teacher panting against the classroom wall, her heels clicking against the marble floors as she walked down the hall. She had just made out with the sexiest woman she had ever laid her eyes on, and she was feeling pretty good.

Sure, the pair could have definitely gotten caught by a passerby, but that was the fun part. Right?

The Hastings teen smiled when she saw her friends standing by her locker, and she quickly opened up the metal door to get her books. "Hi guys."

Hannah just shook her head. "So when did you plan on telling us about walking Rosewood's back streets?"

The swimmer frowned. "I don't think you said that right."

Spencer shrugged, taking out her calculus book and a new pen. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really?" Aria questioned. "So the corset is for what? Playboy cover? Clients?"

Spencer rolled her eyes as she closed her locker. "Shut up Ar."

Emily sighed. "Well what do you want us to think, Spencer? You look like you just got off of a Victoria Secret's runway."

The Hastings teen pursed her lips before shaking her head, walking along with her friends. "I thought it was time for a change."

"So you turned into a slut?"

Aria's head spun. "Hannah!"

Spencer gave a small shake of the head, clutching her textbook to her chest. "So I borrowed some stuff from Melissa's closet. So what?"

"Would you be doing this to impress a certain someone?"

The brunette rolled her eyes at Emily's question. "Not really."

"Spencer Hastings!"

All four friends turned, their eyes hitting the familiar face at the end of the hall.

Emily Prentiss curled a finger at her student. "Back to my classroom."

Spencer let out a laugh. "Whatever for Ms. Pr-"

"Now Ms. Hastings."

The Hastings teen internally sighed, ignoring the swimmer's laugh before making her way back to the English classroom. She put on a smile before stepping into the room, waiting quietly until her teacher closed the door behind her. "What can I do for you?"

Emily crossed her arms, her chocolate eyes looking to the teenager with distain. "I didn't appreciate that."

"Really? It didn't seem that way when we were making out a minute ago."

The older woman frowned. "I could have you suspended."

Spencer's brown eyes widened. "For what?"

"Dress code, inappropriate behavior, promiscuity around teachers." Emily gave a tilt of the head, a smirk playing on her lips. "Should I go on?"

Spencer let her eyes harden on the English teacher. "You can't do that."

Emily bit her lip, slowly stepping towards her student. "Oh I definitely could. Or," she smiled, "you could go on a date with me."

The younger brunette's jaw dropped, her eyes looking into those chocolate brown eyes she felt herself falling for. "What?" She felt her heart race when Emily smiled warmly at her. "I thought it was against the rules."

The English teacher took the brunette's hand in hers. "I feel something for you that I've felt only a couple times before. You're so beautiful and well rounded, and so mature for your age." She brought their bodies close. "If you're ready, I am."

Spencer felt her eyes sting, keeping her lips sealed tight as she nodded.

"But there's one condition."

The Hastings teen felt herself freeze. "Yeah?"

Emily bit her lip, sliding her fingers up the teen's bare thigh before it reached the skirt she wore. "You are not allowed to wear this ever again." She smirked. "That is unless it's only for me."

Spencer laughed, letting her teacher press a soft kiss to her lips. "You got it."


	10. Chapter 10

Emily ran a hand through her curled hair as she waited patiently at the train station, the tickets in her hand. She had called her favorite student earlier that day to see if she were free, knowing that the teenager would want to spend some time with her.

She bit her lip as she watched the girl she liked hop out of a taxi, laughing when she saw the teen throw a twenty at the driver and race up the station's steps. "Well you sure seem like you're in a hurry."

Spencer smiled. "Well I've got a hot date waiting for me." Her chestnut eyes looked the older woman up and down, biting her lip at the fancy pencil skirt and blouse she was wearing, her strappy heels three inches from the ground. "You look so sexy."

Emily's eyes widened slightly. "Spencer!"

The younger brunette quickly straightened her shoulders, schooling her features. "You look rather darling, Emilia."

Emily bit her lip to keep from laughing at Spencer's British accent, and she politely nodded her head. "Well I thank you greatly, Ms. Hastings. I think you look rather darling yourself." She handed her date her ticket, smiling at the fancy little black dress underneath her jean jacket. "You ready to go?"

Spencer took the ticket into her hand. "I could have paid for my own."

"No, I didn't want you to," the older woman smiled. "My treat."

The younger brunette bit her lip, letting her teacher lead her onto the train. "Are you sure?"

Emily kept quiet, her hand lying on the small of Spencer's back as she led them towards the back of the train. She kept her head up high, ignoring the looks of others as they walked into their own bunk, and she smiled before closing the door behind her. "There we go."

Spencer's eyes widened as she watched the older woman close their bunk door. "You got us a room?"

Emily quickly turned around when she heard the tremble in Spencer's voice, and she quickly brought their eyes together, her hands laying warmly on her student's arms. "Honey relax, ok? I got the bunk so we could talk and have some time to ourselves." She pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek. "Is that ok?"

The Hastings teen nodded, smiling as she brought their lips together for a kiss. "I missed you."

The older brunette let out a laugh, sitting them side by side on the bed. "We see each other every day."

"Well yeah, but when we're in class I can't do this."

Emily moaned into the brunette's mouth when she felt hands running down her sides, and her slowly brought her hands up to cup her date's cheeks. She felt a shock jolt through her when their tongues touched for the first time, and she reluctantly pulled away to catch her breath. "You're right, we don't do that in class." She gave a small laugh. "Maybe we should."

Spencer laughed, her eyes finding her teacher's in the dimly lit room. "Maybe."

The older woman pressed a long kiss to her date's lips, her fingers running through Spencer's softly curled hair. "You are so beautiful."

Spencer's eyelids fluttered as her teacher continued to press soft, little kisses to her lips. "You're not so bad yourself."

Emily quickly set their tickets down, kicking off her shoes and moving up the bed. She smiled to the younger brunette and pat the free space beside her. "Sit next to me."

The Hastings teen gave a wicked grin, practically scrambling to sit beside the older woman. She let the brunette woman grasp her hand, and she laid her head back against the wall. "And what would you like to do now?"

Emily's husky chuckle echoed around the room. "I would like to talk." She playfully slapped the younger girl's arm when she groaned. "How are your friends?"

Spencer looked pointedly at her date. "Really? We're here sitting on a bed, in a room away from all other forms of life, and you're asking about my friends?" She let out a snort. "Would you rather be going on a date with them?"

The older woman rolled her eyes. "Oh hush up. I just wanted to know how everyone's college hunts were going."

The Hastings teen shrugged. "Ok I guess. Emily's looking at Standford and Dartmoth, Aria is looking at Brown and Hollis, Hannah is just sure she's going to get into FIT so that's it for her, and me it's UPen."

Emily frowned. "You're only looking at UPen?"

"Well I would want a different school, but it's a family thing. Every Hastings has gone."

The older brunette shook her head. "Well Spencer that's great but you need backups if that doesn't work out."

Spencer looked to the English teacher, shaking her head. "You don't think I could get in?"

"No honey that's not what I meant." Emily gave a shrug, turning slightly to get a better view of her student. "I'm just saying that different schools look for different things in an applicant, and it's always best to have more than one choice in case you don't have a certain thing they want."

Spencer pursed her lips. "I guess, yeah."

Emily smiled to her student, holding her hand tight. "So are you excited?"

"I can't be excited! You haven't told me where we're going!"

The older brunette's eyes rolled at the childish tone. "If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise."

Spencer pouted, her free hand traveling down the Englsih teacher's arm. "But I want to know." She let her lips curl into a grin as she quickly straddled the older woman, her hands moving to her shoulders. "Come on Emily."

Emily's eyes fluttered closed when the teen's lips kissed against her slender neck. "Spencer..." She bit down hard on her bottom lip and gripped Spencer's hips, feeling the younger brunette's lips start to suckle against her pulse point. "God Spencer."

"Hello? Ticket check."

Emily practically jumped out of her skin at the knock on their bunk door, and she quickly slid out from under her date. She put on a smile before opening the door, handing the tickets over to the manm "Hello, how are you sir?"

"I'm good ma'am." He looked down to the tickets. "Round trip?"

The English teacher nodded. "That's right."

The older man nodded, smiling as he handed the brunette woman back her tickets. "Alright ma'am, thank you."

Emily quickly shut the door, letting out a breath as she felt Spencer's arms wrap around her from behind. "If I have a hickey, I am so going to kill you."

Spencer let out a laugh. "Yeah, ok."

The pair enjoyed a musical on a rainy day in New York City before going out for dinner in Manhatten. Spencer had tried her best to get the woman to calm down a little with the amount she was spending on their date, but the older woman had completely ignored her.

The younger brunette sat quietly in the passenger seat on the car ride home, smiling gently as she smelled the rose her date had gotten her.

Emily took a small glance to her student. "You ok there?"

Spencer smiled. "I'm great. Thank you so much for today."

The English teacher quickly shook her head, parking just in front of the younger brunette's house. "Don't thank me, Spencer. I just wanted you to have a nice time." She bit her lip, dipping a hand into her purse and pulling out a small velvet box. "I saw in your record that it was your birthday."

Spencer's chestnut eyes widened. "Is that why you spend so much today?"

"No, not at all; I would have done that anyway," she smiled. "But that is why I bought you this."

The Hastings teen gently took the box. "You didn't have to."

Emily just smiled, watching the brunette's mouth drop when she opened the box, taking in the sight of the diamond bracelet. "Happy Birthday Spencer."

Spencer shook her head, letting the older woman take the box back into her hands. "I can't take that."

"Yes you can," she whispered, clipping the bracelet around her student's wrist. "And because you're now eighteen, you can also take this." Emily smiled against the birthday girl's lips, threading her fingers through her silken hair.

Melissa Hastings glared at the couple as she looked out the window, watching with disgust as they made out in the front seat. They would pay.


	11. Chapter 11

Spencer rolled her eyes as she slammed her bedroom door, hearing her sister screaming at her from down the hallway. The moment she had gotten into the house she had been practically shoved against the wall, her older sister throwing and spitting words at her, trying to get an answer out of her.

"Where were you?" she had asked. "Is Emilia your new fuck buddy now?"

The Hastings teen ripped her jacket off of her shoulders, quickly flinging herself down on her bed. Her eyes looked down to her wrist, smiling wide as she fingered the diamonds on her new bracelet.

Even though her sister could be a complete bitch, she still had the best birthday ever.

Spencer bit her lip, letting her shoes fall to the floor as she thought about that expression Emily had given when they were making out on the train. The older brunette had her eyes closed tight, her lips parted slightly when she had kisses traveling down her neck, and Spencer remembered the tight grip Emily had had on her.

The teen moved herself up her bed, taking her phone in her hand and quickly dialing a familiar number, rubbing her thighs together to ease the tension between her legs.

"Hello?"

Spencer smiled. "Hey."

The older brunette on the other end of the phone felt her heart swell. "Spencer hi."

"I needed to talk to you."

Emily pursed her lips, pulling up her pajama pants over her hips. "I literally just dropped you off, honey."

Spencer grinned against the phone, her fingers trailing up her thigh. "I love it when you call me that." She bit her lip. "What can I call you?"

"Emily?"

The teen groaned. "Don't take the fun out of this."

The English teacher frowned, sitting herself down on her bed. "Why are you calling exactly, Spencer? It's almost eleven."

"I wanted to know," she husked, "if you could help me. You see, I really like this girl, and she has the ability to make me so incredibly horny."

Emily's jaw dropped, her body freezing when she heard the words practically moaned on the other end of the phone. "Spencer..."

The Hastings teen shook her head. "Now you didn't let me finish."

Emily felt her voice tremble when she answered, her back settling against her headboard. "Ok."

"You see, I'm not necessarily new to the masturbation thing, but I can definitely say that I don't think I'd be able to get off without actually feeling this girl close to me. You know?"

The older woman gulped slightly, feeling all the heat of her body rushing between her thighs. "Yes."

Spencer grinned, hiking her dress up so her panties showed. "Do you think she'd want to help me?"

Emily's eyelids fluttered, her hand clutching the phone against her ear. "Only if you'd want to help her."

The teen bit her lip, quickly nodding her head. "Definitely." Her eyes widened when she heard a knock at her door and she quickly pulled down her dress, hanging up the phone when the brunette walked in. "Mom!"

Emily gave a frown at the sound of the dial tone, and she quickly took the phone away from her ear. "Spencer? Hello?"

Spencer quickly schooled her features, looking to her mother with a smile. "Hi."

Veronica Hastings curtly nodded her head as she shut her daughter's door behind her. "We missed you at dinner."

The now eighteen year old shrugged, letting her mother sit beside her. "I know, I'm sorry. The girls wanted to take me out."

"Really?"

Spencer nodded. "Yeah."

Veronica looked to her daughter. "Melissa seems to think you were with a teacher."

The Hastings teen did her best not to let her eyes widen at her mother's statement. "Why would she think that?"

"I don't know," the lawyer shrugged. "Maybe because you and an older woman sat parked in front of our home for almost twenty minutes with your lips locked."

Spencer's lips formed a thin line. "And did Melissa tell you this?"

Veronica nodded. "She did."

"Well I would hope you know by now that your eldest daughter is completely full of shit."

Veronica's eyes hardened on her daughter. "Spencer."

The eghteen year old shrugged. "Sorry."

"Well anyway, I thought I'd give you your present now."

Spencer smiled to her mom, taking the present into her lap and unwrapping the paper that covered it. Her smile fell from her face at the sight of the book, her eyes looking back to her mother. "You got me the UPen rules and guidelines?"

Veronica nodded. "Your father thought it would be best."

The birthday girl rolled her eyes before setting the book down on her bed. "Thanks mom. Means a lot."

...

The English teacher sighed after placing her books into the bottom drawer of her desk. The day was almost done and she had a study session with her favorite student any minute, and she planned on doing a lot more than just talking with the eighteen year old.

Emily looked up at the sound of a knock at her classroom door, a frown immediately appearing on her face as she stood. "What are you doing here?"

Melissa Hastings didn't wait for invitation before stomping into the room, her purse slung over her shoulder. "We need to talk."


	12. Chapter 12

The Hastings teen rushed to her locker as all the other students left the school grounds, shoving her textbooks into the metal case before locking it once again. The brunette smiled, her eyes sparkling as she walked down the hallway. She had a study date with the most beautiful woman in the world.

It had been a week since their NYC date; a week since Spencer's birthday; a week since their almost phone sex call. But a week closer to graduation; a week closer to them actually being able to be together.

In the week's time, the couple had spent class time sending one another glances, Spencer sicking her tongue out at the older woman and making her laugh in an otherwise silent classroom. The brunette pair had even had a private lunch together in Emily's classroom, sitting atop her oak desk and feeding each other bits of food.

Spencer bit her lip as she heard her cowboy boots scuffing against the floors, stepping just outside her now girlfriend's - right? - classroom. When she peeked in to make sure the English teacher was alone, her jaw dropped.

Melissa.

That bitch of a big sister was standing before the brunette teacher, a scowl on her face and words being spit from her mouth.

The way Emily flinched at the apparent harshness in her old classmate's speech made Spencer's heart clench and her anger boil.

Spencer's eyes widened when she saw Melissa turn her way, and she quickly hid in the adjacent classroom, peeking out the cracked door to watch her older sister stomp down the hall and out of sight. Once she heard the clicking of her sister's heels dissipate she made her way back into the hall, peeking into the English room.

Emily's lips were pressed into a thin line, her chin trembling as she brought a shaking hand up to cover her mouth.

She was crying.

Spencer immediately barged into the room, dropping her books onto the teacher's desk and pulling her into a hug.

The older woman let out a sob when her pupil's arms enveloped her, and she quickly threw her arms around the student's neck and broke down. "Spencer..."

"Shh honey," the teen cooed. "Everything's ok; don't cry."

Emily pulled away slightly, smiling a watery smile before threading her fingers through the teen's silky straight hair. "You called me honey."

Spencer brushed the teacher's tears away and looked deep into her chocolate eyes. "What happened? Why was Melissa here?"

The brunette stiffened, gently moving herself out of her student's grasp and sitting on the edge of her desk. "Nothing happened Spencer, I'm ok."

"Really? Do you not remember crying two seconds ago?"

Emily looked pointedly at the younger girl. "Don't do that."

The Hastings teen sat down on the desk before the older woman. "Why was she here?"

Emily sighed, glancing up to the ceiling to stop her tears before she gave a swift lick to her bottom lip. "Your sister didn't seem to get enough of tormenting me in high school, so she came here to finish me off."

"Emily what did she say?"

The older brunette rolled her neck before looking to her favorite student. "Spencer you have to understand something. Your sister and I were good once really good friends once, but when she realized I had a crush on her she turned away from me."

Spencer felt her body go cold as those words registered in her mind, her jaw dropping. "What?"

Emily bit her lip. "I had a crush on her."

The teenager gave a not so silent gulp before a nervous laugh escaped her. "I guess the Hastings girls really work you over, huh?"

Emily smirked, waiting for her student to give the go ahead for her to continue. "When she found out I liked her more than a friend should, she immediately began to heckle me. She'd sleep with any guy she could get her hands on and use him right in front of me." The brunette shrugged. "And just as I finally got over her, she resented me for moving my attentions elsewhere."

Spencer snorted, her eyes rolling. "Sounds like my sister."

The English teacher let out a small breath. "Anyway, she came here today because she has an inkling about us."

"She saw us making out on my birthday."

Emily sighed. "Yeah. And she came to tell me to stay away from you, because for some reason she thinks I am 'corrupting Spencer's small minded brain'."

Spencer made a mental note to slap her sister as she jumped down from the desk, walking up to the older woman and grabbing a hold of her hand. "I really hope you told her to fuck off."

The brunette licked her lips, looking to the teen with stinging eyes. "She threatened my job, Spencer. I need this job right now."

Spencer's chestnut eyes cast down before she released her hold on her teacher's hand. "I thought you wanted us to be together."

"Oh honey," Emily whispered, standing straight and holding the teen close to her, chocolate eyes gazing softly into chestnuts. "You have no idea how much I want you; I dream about our future together."

The Hastings teen's eyes widened. "Really?"

Emily let out a smile. "Of course. Remember we talked about how when you'd graduate we could be together as much as we wanted? Remember? No restrictions."

Spencer quickly nodded her head. "Yeah."

The older woman felt herself blush. "Well I've been looking at apartments near UPen and Hollis, and even some places in New York so that you could maybe stay with me when you need."

Spencer's jaw dropped. "You've been looking at apartments? For us?"

Emily nodded, her lips quivering when tears entered her eyes once more. "You have no idea how much I cherish us together. I love the way you make me feel; make my heart flutter every time you touch me." She leaned forward and gently pressed their foreheads together. "I need you."

The teen felt her own tears enter her eyes, and she quickly cupped her girlfriend's -yes, girlfriend- cheeks and crashed their lips together. Her tears stained both of their cheeks as they kissed, her arms wrapping around her teacher's neck to keep herself steady before they parted. "I need you too."

Emily smiled. "So all we need to do is lie low for now, alright? And I promise that when the time is right, I'll show you how much you mean to me."

Spencer let out a laugh, bringing their lips together once more. "That sounds like a great plan."

The English teacher chuckled, sitting herself down on her desk and bringing her girlfriend between her legs. "So you're up to it then, huh baby?"

Spencer kissed the ivory woman's cheek, biting down gently on the lobe of her ear. "Definitely."


	13. Chapter 13

Spencer Hastings had fallen hard. For who? Her sexily hot English teacher Emilia Prentiss, and it wasn't hard to see by any of her friends.

Aria groaned as she watched her genius friend laugh at a new text message; the sixth one she had gotten in the last two minutes. "You do know that our project is due by tomorrow, right?" Her dark eyes hardened on her friend. "I can't do all this work by myself."

The older girl kept her concentration on her phone, smiling as she read what her girlfriend had wrote.

Aria's eyes narrowed, her hand reaching out and snatching the phone from her friend.

Spencer immediately turned to her friend. "Hey!"

"Spence, I can't do this all by myself." She held up the phone. "You get this back if you promise to help."

The brunette frowned. "Aria!"

Aria kept her gaze hard, holding the phone up when her friend tried to reach for it. "Spencer Jill Hastings I swear I wll flush this."

Spencer let out a sigh before nodding her head. "I swear to you, Aria Marie Montgomery, that I will help with our project if you will give me my phone back."

The smaller brunette smiled before handing Spencer back her phone. "You really like her, don't you?"

Spencer felt herself smirk. "Does Mr. Fitz look hot in swimming trunks?"

Aria just blushed.

"Exactly."

The Montgomery teen rolled her eyes before taking a sip of her coffee, looking back to the poster board on the table. "So I was thinking we could put President Jefferson on the left and Reagan on the right, having the similarities lined up in the middle." She looked back to her friend, watching as she scrolled through her text messages. "Really? Are you even listening to me?"

Spencer smiled to her friend, her curls bouncing as she nodded her head. "I was."

"What did I say?"

The taller brunette arched a brow. "Similarities of Reagan and Jefferson in the middle."

Aria frowed. "Lucky guess."

Spencer fought the urge to laugh, sticking her tongue out at her friend just as her phone rang.

Aria immediately shook her head, her newly short hair flying. "Spencer no."

"Hey hey, I'm only going to answer to tell her that I can't talk right now. Ok?"

The smaller brunette rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Spencer quickly set her phone to her ear. "Hastings."

Aria scoffed at the older girl.

Emily smiled against her phone, looking through the lenses of her glasses at her computer screen. "Hey you."

"Hey sexy."

The older woman bit her lip. "So the school year is almost halfway over..."

Spencer slowly nodded her head. "Yes, that I know."

"Well I've been looking around some more."

The Hastings teen rolled her eyes as Aria began poking at her arm. "Em do you think I could call you back a little later? I'm with Ar and she really needs me to f-"

Emily let herself pout. "You don't want to see the apartments I picked?"

Spencer's jaw dropped. "Really?"

The older woman gave a small laugh, biting her lip as she listened to her girlfriend on the other end of the phone. "So I'll see you in ten?"

Spencer nodded. "Yup." She quickly shoved her phone into her purse and stood from her seat. "So I'm gonna have to go."

Aria's jaw dropped. "Spencer!"

"I'm so sorry, but how about this? I will take the poster and finish it before class tomorrow."

The Montgomery teen narrowed her eyes on her friend. "You swear?"

Spencer smiled, taking the poster up off the table and folding it up. "Swear on the hottness that is my girlfriend."

Aria groaned. "Ok ew."

Spencer let out a laugh before leaving the cafe, hoping in her car and making the short drive to her English teacher's apartment. She fixed her hair up into a bun, adjusting her bandana before walking up to the fifth floor, knocking quietly on apartment 5D.

Emily opened up her door, leaning against the doorway in her tank top and shorts, smiling seductively to the younger girl. "Hey there beautiful."

The Hastings teen grinned, pressing a soft kiss to the brunette's lips. "Hey yourself."

Emily grabbed a hold of her girlfriend's hand and led her into her apartment, sitting back down in the kitchen chair she had vacated, placing the teen just between her legs. "So I found two apartments near each school. We can pick which one we like in each city and put in a bid when you get your acceptance letters."

Spencer laid her back softly against the older woman's chest, feeling that she wasn't wearing a bra, before pointing to the computer screen. "I like this one. Studio apartment just below a rooftop deck."

The older brunette hummed in agreement, tightening her legs around the teen's and rubbing her hands softly against her abdomen. "I agree."

Spencer bit her lip, leaning back against the English teacher's chest and setting her hands atop Emily's roaming ones. She turned her head slightly, pressing a kiss to the underside of her girlfriend's chin. "Do you think it's time yet?"

Emily's brows furrowed slightly as their joined hands moved up Spencer's torso. "Time for?"

The teen groaned against the skin of her girlfriend's neck, her eyes closing as she reveled in the feeling of her teacher squeezing gently at her breasts. "Time for me to touch you in the way you want me to," she whispered. "And vise versa."

The chocolate eyed woman grinned wickedly before dipping her head down and capturing her girlfriend's lips.

Spencer moaned as their lips collided, keeping their mouths locked as she turned her body so she could straddle the older woman. The pair broke apart only momentarily so Emily could strip the teen's shirt off of her body, throwing her bandana to the side before crashing their lips back together.

The brunette pair stumbled their way into Emily's bedroom, falling onto the bed in a tangled mess of limbs with their clothes flying.

Emily gasped as she moved atop the younger girl, feeling her girlfriend's lips close around her nipple and suckle gently. "Spencer..."

The Hastings teen chuckled gently, sending shivers throughout the older woman's body.

Emily pushed her student down on her back, slowly slipping off the boy shorts she wore. "I want to touch you."

Spencer's lips parted, her eyes gazing up to her teacher's doe eyes. "So do it."

The English teacher bit her lip, brushing her nose against the younger girl's as she thrust a finger into her. Her lips parted along with her girlfriend's, feeling the tip of a nimble finger circling her clitoris. "Oh Spencer..."

The younger brunette gasped as her girlfriend picked up the pace, and she quickened her circling around the older woman's nub.

Their pace turned from quick to slow, hard to passionate from one minute to the neck, letting the brunette couple cum together with a comfortable silence that spoke to both of them.

Emily fingered a stray hair that escaped her girlfriend's bun, rolling them so they laid side by side. "You know what?" she whispered to the drowsey girl, pressing small kisses to the younger brunette's damp forehead and pulling the almost sleeping girl against her chest. "I think I love you."


	14. Chapter 14

Emily let out a pleased sigh when her girlfriend's head settled on her shoulder. The pair had been inseparable since their relationship had begun; their dates staying closer to the Philly area and their sex life only happening in the English teacher's home.

And the backseat of her car.

The couple hadn't been caught by any familiar eyes when together, and that gave them all the more confidence to hold hands and share a small kiss here and there.

Everything they needed to make them comfortable; happy.

Emily ran her fingers through the teen's silken hair, pressing a kiss to her brow. "So when exactly is this mystery pair coming? I'm kind of hungry."

Spencer laughed, tangling their fingers together. "They'll be here soon."

"They're not some killers who are coming here to like mutilate me or something, right?"

Spencer lifted her head, looking to her girlfriend with a scowl. "Ha ha you're just so funny, aren't you?"

Emily gave a smirk. "I think I'm a crackup."

The Hastings teen huffed before settling back against the older brunette. "They're coming." Her eyes widened up when she saw her friend enter the diner, and a smile immediately appeared on her face. "There they are."

Emily looked up, her eyes widening when she saw two students walking towards her, a handsome man on the brunette's arm. "Oh my God..."

The small brunette smiled to the girls as she slid into the booth, her boyfriend quickly sliding in after her. "Hey."

The English teacher nodded politely. "Hello Aria, Hannah. Who's this?"

Aria Montgomery settled her hand on top of her boyfriend's. "This is my boyfriend Ezra Fitz."

Spencer sat straight, her eyes peering over to her girlfriend. "Mr. Fitz was our old English teacher."

Emily felt herself laugh, looking to the man before her. "So I guess we're in the same boat."

The ex English teacher frowned. "I'm sorry?"

Emily smiled to the handsome man, her hand holding firmly onto Spencer's. "I'm the new English teacher at Rosewood High."

Aria lifted her chin. "And Spencer's new girlfriend."

Ezra's jaw almost dropped. "Really?" His eyebrows furrowed slightly. "How old are you anyway?"

"Twenty-five. You?"

The man smiled. "Twenty-five."

Spencer looked to her small friend with narrowed eyes. "They even look alike."

Hannah frowned. "It's creepy."

Ezra took a sip of the water before him. "So now I see why we had to come to the city."

The Hastings teen looked to her friend, smiling as best she could. "Me and Em actually have some news."

The blond teen's eyes darted to her genius friend. "Are you pregnant?"

Aria quickly looked to the girl on the other side of her boyfriend. "Hannah that's not possible."

Spencer shook her head, glancing up to her girlfriend as she gave a much needed squeeze to her hand. "We're getting an apartment."

Aria's eyes widened. "You guys are moving in together?"

The English teacher put on a nervous smile. "Not right now, no. But in whichever city Spencer goes to for college, I'm going to apply for a job and we're going to get an apartment."

Ezra slowly nodded his head. "Wow."

"So you guys are really serious?"

Spencer grinned to her small friend. "We are."

...

Melissa smiled at the sight through the diner window, and she quickly pointed out the right booth to the woman at her side. "See? I told you."

The older brunette let out a sigh. "I see."

"So what are you going to do? This is disgusting."

Veronic Hastings stood straight, smoothing down the lapels of her blazer as she cast her gaze away from the couple. "I need to have a talk with your father."


	15. Chapter 15

Spencer bit her lip, giggling at the feeling of her girlfriend's lips pressing against the curve of her throat. She quickly spun on her heel, her arms wrapping around the older woman's neck. "As much as I'd love to stay here with you, I really have to go inside."

The English teacher's lips formed a pout. "Are you sure?"

"Kind of, yeah."

Emily felt herself grin at the brunette's choice of words, and she immediately leaned back in for a kiss. "See, you don't seem too sure of that."

Spencer sighed pleasantly as she pressed her lips against the older woman's. At the enticing lick to her bottom lip by the tip of Emily's tongue, Spencer quickly pulled away, smirking up at the brunette. "You don't play fair, do you?"

"It's your fault."

The Hastings teen's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"

Emily's head nodded vigorously, a smile spreading over her lips and her arms tightening around her student's waist. "If you weren't so amazingly gorgeous then we wouldn't be having this problem."

Spencer's eyes shut as a laugh escaped her, feeling her girlfriend press a kiss against her cheek. "Oh of course. How could I forget?"

"I have no idea," the woman whispered. "I know I can't." She looked up from the teen to check their surroundings, and her chocolate eyes immediately caught the older Hastings girl glaring at her from inside the house. "Spence, I'm gonna get going, ok?"

Spencer frowned, following the older woman's eyes and turning her head. Her eyes rolled. "Oh Em, come on. She's just trying to intimidate you."

Emily smiled softly to the teen. "It's working." She leant in and shared a kiss with her girlfriend. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

Before Spencer could open her mouth to answer, the back door to the Hastings home swung open, Melissa wearing a fake grin from ear to ear. "Oh don't go so soon Emilia." The older Hastings daughter opened the door wide. "I'd lke to have a talk with you."

Spencer glared to the brunette. "Shove it, Melissa."

"No Melissa, don't scare her off." Veronica Hastings appeared in the doorway. "I'd like to join the conversation myself."

Melissa Hastings felt herself laugh at her sister's wide eyes, and she set a hand on her ex classmate's shoulder. "Come on in."


	16. Chapter 16

Emily bit her lip as she was gently pushed into the Hastings home by her ex classmate, Spencer quickly following behind her. Her dark doe eyes darted around the large kitchen, catching an older man's angry eyes from his spot behind the island. "Mrs. Hastings, I-"

The older brunette shook her head, standing beside her husband in the kitchen. "Please, it's Veronica." She gestured to the seats at the kitchen island. "Sit."

Spencer quickly sat down beside her girlfriend, her eyes glue to her mother's as her heart practically pumped out of her chest. "What do you want to talk about?"

Veronica Hastings arched a brow at her youngest. "I would like to talk about this relationship."

Spencer let out an uncomfortable laugh, watching as her sister crossed her arms out of the corner of her eye. "I thought we already talked about it, mom."

"Yes, well I saw you and Ms. Prentiss over here getting a little too cozy in a diner booth," she sighed. "So now I would like you to tell me the truth."

Peter Hastings looked to his daughter's teacher, slowly nodding his head. "Nice to meet you Ms. Prentiss."

Emily shakily nodded her head. "You too sir."

The youngest Hastings girl looked to her mother with her head shaking. "Mom, we're not doing anything wrong."

Melissa let out a laugh. "Oh really?"

Spencer's chestnut eyes glared to her sister. "Shut it, Melissa."

"Make me Spencer."

The youngest Hastings almost jumped from her seat. "Why don't you go find your pretty English boy and fail at making a baby again?" Her eyes brightened. "Oh wait, he left didn't he? My bad."

Melissa's brown eyes grew red with rage. "Yeah well while I'm busy with my life, you're the one who's fucking that woman to keep your grades up!"

Peter immediately held up a hand. "Alright, enough."

The eldest brunette woman looked to her daughter's educator, her eyes hardening ever so slightly. "Ms. Prentiss?"

The English teacher gently shook her head. "Emily, please."

Veronica nodded. "Ok. Emily, I would like the truth."

The brunette woman sucked her lips between her teeth. "The truth is, Ms. Hastings, that I have very strong feelings for your daughter."

Veronica let out a breath. "Meaning you love her?"

Spencer's eyes widened. "Mom!"

"What Spencer?"

The youngest Hastings shook her head. "Please just stop."

Veronica looked to her youngest. "Spencer, you realize that this is wrong."

The chestnut eyed girl laughed. "Which part? The lesbian part or the teacher part?"

Peter glared at the genius girl across the counter from him. "Spencer Jill, this is not a time to joke around."

Spencer knew that tone, and she slowly nodded her head. "Sorry."

Emily bit her lip, her hands clasping together on the counter as her dark eyes moved from parent to parent. "Listen, I'm sorry about any bad feelings you have towards this relationship because I don't want you to feel that way, but I truly care for your daughter."

Melissa glared towards the brunette woman. "If you cared for her, you'd leave her alone."

Veronica briefly closed her eyes to keep her temper down. "Emily, you could lose your job because of this. You could cost Spencer her future."

The chocolate eyed brunette felt her eyes sting with tears when Spencer's hand held tight onto hers. "I know I could lose my job. Honestly, your daughter means ore to me than anything."

Spencer looked to her girlfriend, her eyes wide. "Really?"

Emily smiled. "Of course Spencer." Resisting the urge to kiss her girlfriend, the teacher turned back to look at the older woman. "And I know what could happen to Spencer and her future, but we're taking things slow for right now before she heads to college."

The youngest Hastings girl nodded, looking to her mother with sparkling eyes. "And because I'm eighteen, I can be with her as long as she doesn't teach at the college I go to."

Peter looked to his daughter, picturing the five year old Spencer that promised to stay with him forever. "You two are really serious."

Spencer bit her lip. "We really are, daddy. I want to be with her more than anything." She turned to smile at the older woman at her side. "She's my perfect girl."

Veronica Hastings looked to her daughter, hiding her smile at the look of admiration in Spencer's eyes when she shared a look with the English teacher. "Well, I'm going to have to speak with your father about this."

Spencer gently nodded as her hand clutched her girlfriend's. "Ok."

The brunette couple sat themselves down on the living room couch after both parents, and Melissa, made their way to the front of the house to discuss everything. Spencer quickly turned her body towards the older woman and pressed her lips desparately against hers, cupping her teacher's cheeks. "I'm so sorry about all of this."

Emily quickly shook her head. "Honey, this isn't your fault." She took the younger brunette's hands in hers, staring deeply into those brown eyes with a smile. "They were going to find out sometime. Better now than the day we leave, right?"

Spencer's tongue flicked over her bottom lip. "I wanted you to know, even if they don't want this to happen, I won't leave you. I can't leave you," she whispered. "I love you."

The English teacher's jaw dropped. "You do?"

Spencer vigorously nodded her head.

Emily smiled wide, pulling her girlfriend in for a loving kiss. "I love you too. More than anything."

The pair looked up at the sound of a door slamming, watching as Melissa stormed out of the house through the back door.

Spencer pursed her lips. "That might be good for us." Her eyes darted to the kitchen to see her parents, and she quickly pulled her girlfriend to stand by her side. "Hi."

Veronica flicked her tongue against her teeth before she looked to her daughter. "So we've discussed it, and your father and I know how much you care for one another. But we think that for right now, you should pause your relationship."

The youngest Hastings felt her heart drop into her stomach. "What?"

Veronica held up a hand. "After your graduation though, we are allowing you to pick everything back up again as long as Emily does not have a job at your college."

Spencer's lips turned up into a grin. "Really?"

Peter smiled to his daughter. "Really."

Spencer couldn't contain her excitement at the news, and immediately sprinted across the room and jumped into her father's arms.

The English teacher smiled at the family from her spot, gently nodding her head when her girlfriend's mother looked to her. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to us."

The mother of two just nodded her head.

Peter set his daughter down with a kiss to her temple before walking up to the brunette, taking her hand in his for a shake. "You take care of her."

Emily nodded her head, smiling wide at the older man as she felt Spencer's arms wrap around her from behind. "I will, sir. I promise."


	17. Chapter 17

The brunette sighed as she made her way into her bedroom, dropping her bag by the doorway and flopping onto the shared mattress. "I'm not a fan of this."

Emily's eyes stayed glued on the assignment in her lap, her red pen clutched between her fingers. "And what are we talking about?"

"Life."

The older brunette let a chuckle slip past her lips, her glasses falling to the tip of her nose as she nodded her head. "Right. Well honey, I know life can be hard but you're gonna get through whatever is wrong."

Spencer frowned as she sat up on the bed, looking to her girlfriend with her chestnut eyes. "Are you even gonna ask what's wrong?"

Emily's eyebrows arched slightly as her eyes finally left the paper. "Hmm?"

The now college girl gave a humorless laugh before shaking her head, throwing her hands in the air. "Why do I even bother? I'd have better luck talking to a wall."

Emily quickly shoved away the assignment she was grading and pulled her moping girlfriend into her lap, tugging her legs gently to make them wrap around her waist. "Baby I'm sorry, I'm just a little busy with grading."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Yeah I know."

The older woman leaned up and nibbled gently on the college girl's bottom lip, smiling when she received a groan in return. "If you want, I can finish these in the morning."

The chestnut eyed girl smiled wide at her girlfriend and slowly slung her arms around the teacher's neck. "I like the sound of that."

Emily moaned against her girlfriend's lips as they kissed, her hands gently gliding up Spencer's torso to cup her breasts through her shirt. Her fingers itched to shed the beige material from the young girl's body as she massaged the brunette's breast, an apparent wetness forming between her thighs when Spencer's tongue immediately invaded her mouth.

The teen grinned at the whimper from the older woman when she ground her hips down into hers. She quickly pulled away to peel the shirt from her girlfriend, letting Emily do the same to her before she dove back in for another kiss. "Do you know how sexy you are?"

Emily felt herself blush at the brunette's words, her fingers skillfully unhooking the younger girl's bra as her eyes boar up into hers. "Not as sexy as you, my beautiful baby girl."

Spencer gasped at the feeling of her girlfriend slipping her hand up her skirt, skillfully manuvering her fingers past the lace of her panties to rub against her clit. "Em..."

The chocolate eyed woman smiled up to the younger brunette, gently teasing the girl with a kiss to her bottom lip before slipping a finger into her. "I love you."

Just as the pair started to find their rhythm, the doorbell screeched. The younger brunette groaned when her girlfriend sat her down on their bed and stood, throwing her shirt back over her head. "Come on!"

Emily chuckled before pressing a kiss to her girlfriend's pouting lips. "Don't worry sweetheart, we can continue this later."

Spencer glared at the older woman's retreating form as she quickly put her bra back on. "We better! Or else I'm banning you from touching any part of me!"

"Yeah, 'cause that'll happen," the brunette laughed as she got to their apartment door. With a quick look through the peephole, the teacher pulled the door open and smiled. "Aria hi. How are you?"

"I'm fine," the small brunette smiled. "And you're braless."

Emily felt her face flush and she quickly hid herself behind the door. "Alright then, well come on in." She gave a small smile to the teen, her eyes quickly flashing to the gentleman who walked in behind her old student. "Hi Ezra."

The other English teacher smiled softly to the brunette. "Hi Emily."

"Em, who's here? Are they ready to give me the gift of time so we can travel back to us in be-"

"Spencer! Spencer stop talking now!" Aria called out, her hands pressed over her ears.

The genius brunette popped out of the bedroom with a smile on her face, her favorite pajama top covering her torso. "Aria hi!"

Emily quickly shut the door and rushed back into the bedroom, throwing a sweatshirt over her barely covered body. She let her hair down before making her way back into the living room, standing next to the only man present. "So what are you two doing here anyway? New York City isn't the most ideal weekend getaway spot with all this traffic."

Ezra shrugged, setting the wine in the other teacher's hands. "Compare it with Philly and this is the clear winner."

Spencer smiled to the older man before pulling out of the hug she and her friend had shared. "So where are you guys staying?"

The small brunette bit her lip as she looked to her friend. "We were thinking maybe here?"

Emily's jaw dropped. "Here?"

"I'm so sorry but the hotels are too expensive and we really wanted to visit you guys."

Spencer gently shook her head. "We don't have a guest room."

Emily sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, her hands tightening around the cool bottle of wine. "Well there are two couchs and one is a pullout. If you want, you can sleep there."

Ezra quickly pressed a kiss to Emily's forehead and whispered a small thank you into her ear before running back out to get the suitcases, pulling his girlfriend along with him.

Spencer groaned, looking to her girlfriend with wide eyes. "Em!"

The older woman shrugged, putting down their new bottle of wine before taking her girlfriend into her arms. "What did you want me to do, Spence? Leave them out on the streets of Manhattan?"

Spencer nodded. "Yeah."

Emily rolled her eyes, setting a stray curl behind her girlfriend's ear. "Think about it this way; we're both off this week and so are they. While they're out taking in the sights, we can spend our free time in our big bed," she smiled. "Or maybe even the shower."

The genius girl smiled wide, pressing a long kiss to her girlfriend's mouth. "What would I do without that gorgeous mind of yours?"

"Die alone?"

Spencer slapped the brunette on the arm, pulling away from the embrace. "Hardy har! That was so funny."

Emily let out a laugh before pinning the pouting girl against the kitchen counter. "Guess what?"

"What?"

Emily leaned in, sharing a loving kiss with the younger brunette. "I love you, sweet girl. I always will."

Spencer smiled gently against the teacher's lips, tugging her closer by the drawstrings of her sweats. "You better."


End file.
